1. Field of the Invention
Various aspects of present invention relate to flow of data packet through layers of two communicatively incompatible protocol stacks implemented within an end point device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A notebook, a personal computer, a video game box, a personal digital assistant, a headset, a phone, a set top box, servers and many other types of end point devices (EPDs) may be communicatively connected to more than one packet switched data networks. These packet switched data networks may operate pursuant to communicatively incompatible protocols. Typical examples of the packet switched data network include EDGE (Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution) networks, GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) networks, CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) networks, IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 networks, Bluetooth, WiMax networks, Internet, Intranet, satellite networks, etc.
A typical EPD having two communication interfaces may be adapted to operate pursuant to two communicatively incompatible protocols. The two protocols follow multi-layer stack architecture. First of the two communication interfaces uses first of the two protocols for packet data exchange with a second EPD via one or more of the packet switched data networks. Second of the two communication interfaces uses second of the two protocols for packet data exchange with the second EPD via one or more of the packet switched data networks. The EPD, already using the first communication interface for packet data exchange with the second EPD may decide to use the second communication interface instead of the first communication interface for packet data exchange with the second EPD. The EPD needs to re-establish communication session fully through all layers of the second protocol stack in such a case. Re-establishment of the communication session calls for large volume of information exchange between layers of the second protocol stack and is hence time-consuming.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with various aspects of the present invention.